


Just His Shadow

by christarennerston



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You felt like you weren't good enough; finally getting tired of it, you make sure the one person that bothered you the most knew it.





	1. Chapter 1

    A shot rang through the area as a bullet grazed Daryl's right cheek. He turned to see where the bullet landed in the tree behind him before turning to look at you.

    "What the hell is wrong with you, I ain't the enemy here," he yelled at you, pointing his crossbow in your direction in case you decided to try again.

    "Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just sick of you thinking you're fuckin' better than me, jack ass," you growled at him while holstering your gun in the back of your pants, "I don't care if Rick made you his second or not, that's no reason to act like I'm there for you to step on."

    In all reality, you just wanted him to take notice of you. You had been only a shadow to him, and you thought that if you stood up to him that maybe the handsome country boy would see you in a different light instead of some ant for him to step on.

    "What the hell are you talkin' about, I ignore you as much as I ignore everyone else. No more, no less." Daryl glared at you, unsure if he should put the weapon down or not. He had no idea what your problem was except that maybe you needed a good lay. He smirked at the thought, running a hand through his hair. He shook his head at what came to mind, 'I could help her with that. After all, she is the most attractive single girl here.'  
   
    He wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone, just a good romp in the woods and if it was good it could be a regular thing with you. Not like he didn't have some pent up sexual frustration.

    You took your hair down before putting it back up into a ponytail, something you did regularly when you were irked about something. You paced back and forth, the grass tickling at your ankles. It hurt that he ignored you, but it wasn't like it was always like this.

    You had been rescued by Andrea and her sister when they met you in some street. You weren't a bad shot nor were you out of shape to run from the group of walkers that had decided to make you a chew toy. You were just surrounded on all sides and you knew if you kept shooting that more would come and you'd run out of ammo.

   When the three of you finally met up with the group you were in now, much bigger at the time of course, you didn't find the redneck the least bit attractive or interesting. The more you stayed with the group though, the more you became attracted. Instead of dreaming of being with your family once again, you dreamed of how his facial hair would feel against you as he kissed you roughly or how his calloused hands would feel along your outer thighs. 

  All you seemed to feel anymore was hurt: hurt for the fact that he would never be interested in you that way, hurt that you would have to see him on a daily basis knowing that you meant nothing more than a grain of dirt on his pants. 

  You looked at him once more before turning back and heading to the camp that the group had put together not to far from the farmhouse. Everyone stood around watching the show since the loud blast from your gun. Of course, a couple of the ladies in the group, Maggie and Lori, knew about your feelings for the man. They had even tried to change your mind more than once so you wouldn't get hurt in the long run but it was to no avail.

    "Come back here, I think you owe me an apology fer shootin' at me." He ran up behind you with anger in his eyes, trying to keep in mind that you were a woman and he shouldn't hit you.

    You turned around quickly and kissed him, not caring about the audience. He pushed you away with a look of disgust once his brain processed what you had done.

    You sighed and looked at him, "Don't worry, Daryl, it won't happen again. None of that will." You had known that was going to happen, you knew he'd never feel for you nor did you expect him to. You went inside your tent for an instant to grab the bag you had put together with food, water, and ammo. You came out of the tent and headed to the gate, unlocking it before stepping out. You only turned back towards them to lock it back, not looking at the group. With one last sigh, you headed down the road, walking away from everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had hoped to never see the group again, but nothing ever seemed to go your way

Days. Months. You couldn’t really remember, you only knew that you had been at the prison for a while. If you would have known they were there, you would have moved on. Most of them though were gone: dead or just left to go somewhere else. Few faces were familiar to you anymore, but there was one you wished you could forget.

To say it bothered you a great deal that you were near him again was an understatement. Your small hunting knife was always in reach as you would walk around the place, but you slept with your weapon of choice. You knew the redneck well enough that he was sure to get you for the last time you saw him. 

Those other familiar faces were happy to see you when you showed up one day with another group they had brought into the fold. You had looked slightly different with a few new scars, but they still recognized you. You remembered Rick smiling and shaking your hand before pulling you in for a hug, something you hadn’t expected. The smile died when you asked of the others, of Lori, and you couldn’t help but look down at ruining a smile that hadn’t been seen in a while.

At the moment, Rick had you going along the fences to take care of some of the walkers, but you knew you’d probably be out for guard as well. It was like he was doing his best to keep you and Daryl apart; so when he was inside, you would be outside and vice versa. Sure, it was nice of the guy, but at the same time you wished whatever was going to happen with Daryl would go ahead so you could move passed it.

“You need to stop daydreamin’ and do yer job,” said the redneck in his usual tone of gruffness. 

“And you need to stop watching what I’m doing and worry about what you’re supposed to do.” There wasn’t much else you could say to him unless you wanted him to keep bothering you or just hit you.

“I am, I came out here to tell you that you need to change clothes.” His blue eyes scanned your body quickly before he looked away.

“You’re kidding, right? What I’m wearing is just fine and it’s hot. Don’t like it then don’t look, simple as that,” you told him with a grunt as you got another walker with your spear. There was nothing wrong with what you had on: a white tank, a black bra underneath, a pair of jeans and some running shoes. You had been wearing it other days so why did it matter today?

“Cause some of the guys out here are getting distracted and we need them helping, not eyeing you.” Daryl saw how some of the guys helping with the crops and killing other walkers would look your way to admire a quick second and then get back to work. 

Even though his hair was in his face and sweat dripping in his eyes a bit, he could understand why they stared. You didn’t see how your skin glistened in the sun as you moved or the way your face had a look of determination and almost enjoyment at killing the things on the other side of the fence. Even under your jeans he could see how the muscles would flex when you would thrust the stick at the things; and guessed you didn’t even realize how tight they were. Everyone knew your bra was black with the way your tank was almost a second skin and see through from the sweat. Let’s just say that this was as close to a shower scene that any guy had seen of a woman in a long time.

“Well let me look in my giant wardrobe of clothes to find some that aren’t so risque.” The sarcasm dripped on every word. It never even occurred to you that the one person you were worried about this whole time was having a small conversation with you. Nor did it ever cross your mind that maybe he was telling you to do this for himself.

Daryl only walked off, his usual angel wings slightly tattered and worn, but still visible. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. What was wrong with him? You were the same girl who had a tantrum because you weren’t treated properly. It wasn’t abuse, he just didn’t want anything to do with you or anyone else. Maybe you leaving and the fact of what had happened while you were gone had changed him. He no longer had to act as his brother would. Merle was dead: that was it. Now the younger of the two could now be who he wanted, but why the sudden urges for you? Daryl shook his head, sweat spattering everywhere as it fell.

You were right about what Rick had done, guessing he didn’t know of the talk that you had with Daryl. It was for the best, in your opinion, seeing as how you didn’t know if Daryl was just biding his time or not. With a small hit to your face with your palm and a sentence to yourself, you went back to watching the woods for a sign of non-walker people. 

The night was quiet except for the gurgled moans of the dead that was feet below you, but it was easy enough to tune them out now. Animals no longer chirped or sang so that didn’t block any sound. Then there was the sound of light footsteps coming from the hallway up to the guard tower. They were getting closer, but they weren’t hurried.

You slowly pulled out your knife and sat in the farthest area where there were bars, your knees were up and you were ready to pounce at any second. When the door opened, you sighed as you heard your name leave from the intruder with a voice you knew well.

“What do you want, Daryl,” you asked, sheathing your weapon. If he ganked you up here then so be it, you just didn’t care anymore.

“Nothin,’” was all he said as he sat on the concrete walkway, his legs dangling down the side.

You looked at him with skepticism, know he wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t after something. With a slight grunt, you sat back down the way you were before he startled you. You kept your gun in your lap out of habit of sitting in the guard tower and waiting. Not even looking at him you asked, “What are you doing up here?”

Even in the soft light from the moon, Daryl’s eyes sparkled and almost seemed to glow. He never was one to show emotion, and his eyes didn’t betray him either. “Why did you come back?”

You looked at him from the corner of your eye, noticing how his posture was different than usual. “It wasn’t on purpose. If I had known the group was here then I wouldn’t have been with the people I had been. I was as surprised as you when I saw Rick and some familiar faces.” You turned your head long enough to tell him, “I didn’t want to come back,” before you went back to watching.

If you had looked at Daryl then, his eyes would have shown you the fire from so many emotions that would have told everything. Thankful that you hadn’t seen that moment of weakness, he watched you; not even hiding the fact. Never being much for words, he was always taught to learn by movement, as if everything and everyone was prey. 

Daryl pulled the gun forcefully away from you, making you look at him to tell him off, when his lips hit yours. It was a rough kiss, the sound of teeth hitting teeth, but you didn’t care. You nipped and sucked at his lower lip, listening to the beast that had taken over him. Hands on your waist, his growls were low and filled with a darkness only an animal could have. You knew you were his prey now; the way his fingers dug into your skin and the way you lips felt almost raw from his voice told you so.

Daryl was the one to pull away, untangling himself from you and got on his knees to stand up. As any animal would do, he nuzzled against your shoulder. The feeling couldn’t be described as it gave you goose bumps at the feel of his scruff and hair on your skin. There was no sound to the both of you until you whimpered at the bite he left on your shoulder before he stood and went back down into the prison.


End file.
